A Redemption For My Mind
by DMal
Summary: MS and InuKag. A blood bath at his orphanage led Miroku to set off on a journey to kill the culprit, search for lost friends... and of course, find his childhood sweetheart. Adventure, love and humor


**Prologue

* * *

**

The young priest was referred to by the name of Miroku. He had his dark shiny hair gathered into a small bunch, loose strands frequently covering his deep violet eyes.

And if you search deep into his violet eyes, you find the fleeting memories of his childhood that he continues to experience in his mind.

The earliest memory he ever had was the piling bodies of children that never seemed to stop. It was clear as the sky that the incident during his years as an orphan had affected him to this very moment

...and that is why he is on a journey.

No longer will he drown his jumbled feelings with sake and the touch of women, it was time to reawaken his Buddhist ways. As the Buddha taught, the only way to a cure was to find what is causing the problem, how to cure it and then destroying the problem and that is exactly what Miroku intended to do:

...Find out the culprit who affected him so, search and when found...stab it as many times as the number of bodies that lay dead before him at the orphanage ...and finally slice off its pulsing neck.

Well, that is not the exact 'Buddhist way' but that was as close as Miroku will get to following it because even when his jumbled feelings are no more... he still ain't giving up the sake and women.

He also had one more objective.

_To find any survivors from the massacre and..._

* * *

The soft breeze tickled the chains of a staff and it delicately rang in harmony with the rustling grass. The only sound that disrupted the small orchestra was a conversation that was muffled by the wind .

"You're really going to leave?"

"Yea..."

Two priests saying their goodbyes. By the looks of it, the older 'priest' seemed to have woken up early.. with a hangover,

just for this event.

"...stubborn as always...no one is telling you to follow such a dangerous path"

"ah..it's too fucking late to be worrying about me now you drunk bastard"

The wind continued to orchestrate its music while the two figures stood in a moment of silence and it was only after a few seconds that the younger priest turned away with a small smile and walked across the rustling field.

"Thank you for everything Mushin..."

* * *

**Chapter 1. - Inuyasha and Kagome**

Miroku furrowed his brow and scratched his head, it seemed he had set foot in a place that caused him great confusion. In broad daylight, he was dragged into a room and now he was unable to move his arms and foot. Struggling, all he could hear was evil laughter erupting throughout the room and the presence of a dark figure that slowly loomed over his helpless body...

_shit._

When the light exposed the figure, it was a lady in an elegant geisha outfit but with a face that closely resembled that of a..gorilla.

The priest ripped himself off of the ladies that hung onto his arm and scuttled out of the teahouse as if he had just seen a ghost. He had entered the tea house not expecting the females to look more masculine than Mushin himself. With his whole body rendered useless from the number of women that threw themselves at him, their high pitched laughter only sent frightening shivers up his spine.

_Maybe it's best I have my sake elsewhere..._

The reason he was wandering around this area was because it was right below the location of his orphanage. Only a while ago, he was at the source of his childhood memories, fully expecting the building to be just an empty worn down wreck. However, upon reaching his destination he found that..yes, it was worn down but not empty in the very least. Entering the house, he saw a dozen figures scuttling to the corner of the room and realized there were children in the house. He took one step and the children would move back even further.

He took one look around the all too familiar setting and was a little occupied by his own thoughts.

Seeing these children, he had hoped that perhaps the orphanage was alive again..or that maybe even one of the survivors had continued it but then it was clear that the children were here fending for themselves. A wave of sadness overcame him when he realized that these children most likely came here hoping to find shelter and be cared for...and how devastating was it to find that the house was completely empty..

"Do not worry, I am not here to hurt anybody"

It seemed that his smile had loosened up the children and slowly they made their way towards the priest. Now really the smile was always used to loosen up young women he would bring into bed but hell it worked just the same. Usually it resulted in the women being some insanely disfigured monster but no need to worry about monsters ripping out of its human disguise this time.

"A-are you the Buddha?" A boy with scruffy hair asked him. To this, Miroku's smile faltered a little as he quickly corrected the boy before he could be accused of blasphemy.

"nono, I am a houshi"

By then, the rest of the children had gained the courage to come closer and the boy was dragged away from the oldest girl there. The girl looked like any other child he would see in the village but her behaviour was of a young adult who had matured faster than one should.

"Houshi-san, what are you doing in place like this?"

"I have been brought up here... is there no one taking of all of you?"

The children all shook their heads and the girl spoke apologetically.

"I was the first to get here...there were dead people everywhere and the youkai's took them one by one"

The houshi was about to reflect on the young girls calm composure when she suddenly ran over and held onto him tightly. She was spluttering as she spoke with tears streaming down her face and like a wave it triggered the rest of the children to well up in tears as well.

"Houshi-san please don't leave us! There is no longer blood or the smell of bodies to distract them anymore!"

"Please dont leave onii-san!" "yes please dont go!"

Miroku patted the girls head, he was obviously troubled but he was always good with these sort of things.

"I am sorry but I am on a journey to punish the one that have caused you all to feel such sadness..."

Yes it was true, if only Kikyou-sama was alive these children would not have to live with fear everyday. Kikyou-sama was, the 'owner' of the orphanage, the guardian, our surrogate mother, she would greet us outside at this very place, her long hair billowing in the wind and her welcoming smile. Often others held fearful respect for her, but to us she was warmer than the sun. He has lost the feeling of warmth since then. The last time he saw her, she was laying dead at the entrance as he turned his back towards her to escape. He would never forgive himself for that.

If it turns out that no one had survived the incident, his sole purpose in living would be for revenge and revenge only.

"you are brave...braver than me for being able to take care of all of them alone. When you have the courage go on a journey like me , find a man by the name Mushin. Tell them, Miroku the houshi has sent you here and he will take care of you like he did with me"

Truthfully, the kids will be damn shocked to find that this man they were on a search for was a drunk old fool but in his alcoholic heart he would not hesitate to allow these kids to have a place to stay. Miroku just hoped Mushin wont kill him next time he visits for sending twelve children for him to take care of.

"Houshi-san, your name is Miroku?" The girl sniffled, let go of his robes and looked up as if something had dawned on her. He gave her a silent gesture that indeed it was his name and the girl led him to the back of the house where there was a small empty box.

"Yesterday someone saved us from ogres and mentioned that if "Miroku" came we were to tell him that he "better be doing something useful with his life""

Right, some random person was already lecturing him about what he was to do with his life. He raised an eyebrow and questioned again.

"And what did this person look like?"

"He..was a youkai. ..."

_what?_

"oh and I think he took something called the shikon no tama'

_oh. fuck._

-

And so, that was why Miroku was aimlessly roaming through the village below. The shikon no tama was something Kikyou-sama had spent her whole life protecting and there was no way a youkai could sense it because of the protective seals, so how had the youkai known?

He had placed similar seals all over the orphanage to prevent further attacks, hugged all the children goodbye and set off to find this "youkai! with white hair and cute fluffy ears!". (as mentioned by one of the kids)

It really was about finding this youkai, until he met the prettiest girl he had seen in a long time...well in contrast to the ladies in the tea house that is. She was walking in his direction and wearing a short green kimono ..or was it? She had medium length flowing hair that bounced as she walked and her large eyes complimented her creamy complexion. Needless to say, Miroku was concentrating on her chest intently and when the girl noticed she reacted uneasily, shying away from his gaze.

"Oi"

Suddenly his gaze was blocked by an angry red that pretty much matched the threatening voice of the owner.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Miroku looked up and was facing clear amber eyes...long white hair and ears that perked above the head, it was no doubt that this was the youkai the children were referring to.

"Pardon me, I was just mesmerized by your female company"

"Mesmerized by her damn chest more like! You look at her again and I'll... "

"Ah.. it's a misunderstanding, I was merely interested in the Shikon no tama she has dangled on her neck" He turned to face the girl with a smile and bowed politely.

As if the young man hadn't heard him, he was already swinging back a large sword ready to attack him.

"Um..." Miroku stepped back, patiently waiting for the youkai to somehow calm down. He knew what kind of character the youkai was, quick tempered, moody and

probably not very honest when expressing emotions. Now the easiest way to deal with someone like him was to change the subject or confuse him somehow.

The girl was a little hesitant but she tried to stop the youkai from attacking nevertheless and Miroku took this chance by asking hurriedly,

"SO, I assume you know who I am?"

_As predicted_, Miroku thought, the dog youkai stopped with his sword mid air like a frozen statue. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I go by the name of Miroku and if I am not mistaken, you have visited an orphanage earlier?"

Both the youkai and the girl looked at Miroku with eyes as wide as Mushins balding head and the girl breathlessly yelled out.

"Miroku? You really are Miroku?"

The houshi didn't even have time to be confused when Inuyasha's face went as red as his clothes. "He's lying, get the hell away from him Kagome!"

"What are you talking about, baka! Put down your sword!...wait stop Inuyasha! ...SIT!"

The youkai came crashing down, his sword only inches away from Miroku, but he was too shocked by what he had just heard to really pay attention.

_Kagome and Inuyasha?_

"K-kagome-sama and Inuyasha? Is it really you? I can understand Kagome-sama to grow into such a beautiful lady but your companion is a youkai? How can you mistake him for Inuyasha?"

It was true, it really was Kagome. He can pick out small resemblances, such as the ways the eyes softened when she found out his identity. However, Inuyasha was a whole different problem. Inuyasha was his best friend, the houshi knew him as the sweet naive boy that so open and accepting. He was dark haired not white, and though his eyes were light before it was certainly not brightly amber. Personalities change all the time and he's not denying that he hasn't changed either, however if this really was Inuyasha, he was like a whole new person.

"Miroku...sama. This IS Inuyasha."

_...well things are a lot different than I had imagined.._

-

Sitting in a clearing just outside the village, Miroku heard the story of Inuyasha from Kagome. Now, if it was him, he would of told his life story himself but Inuyasha sat in the trees above him pretending to be oblivious to the fact that Kagome was revealing his life story only a few metres below.

Turns out, Inuyasha was always a youkai but half human of course. While under the care of Kikyou, the youkai blood was just suppressed under her purifying powers and it was only after her death that his youkai blood started to rise again. Inuyasha had reunited with Kagome for quite a while now but it was just days ago that they had planned to take the shikon no tama and keep it under their care.

"So how did Inuyasha find you?"

"Apparently he just happened to smell my scent, recognized it and followed it all the way to me"

Now why the hell couldn't he recognize the scent of his best friend

He grumbled silently and as if Inuyasha had read his mind he jumped down and spoke accusingly

"and you, impostor. Smell like sake, gold and perfume"

Oh.

Miroku was not fazed by Inuyasha's attempt to scare him and attempted to solve this confusion once and for all.

"...You're really Inuyasha?"

"What the fuck do you think, delinquent"

The houshi observed Inuyasha's features, yes some resemblance as well. The eyes that were once so open and accepting, were closed off and held a stare of suspicion. His face has aged and features have sharpened and he just held this overall tough exterior that Miroku never would of imagined him to have..

They stared at each other for the longest time, until Miroku felt a sense of acceptance from the white-haired youkai. Miroku felt he had no choice but to return this acceptance for he had understood that Inuyasha was feeling no different than him about this situation. If Inuyasha could accept the fact that his childhood friend was now an alcohol and money loving pervert, then so could he!

And so, the houshi gave his friend a small smile and proceeded to beat the crap out of him for being so disrespectful.

-

"...Miroku's different"

Kagome faced Inuyasha and watched him shuffle closer as if he was trying to avoid being heard from Miroku.

"Gosh, idiot. Just because you have heightened youkai hearing doesn't mean the houshi can hear just as well"

Yesterday, the three had spent the night at the exact location, for the conversation stretched past midnight. By morning, the houshi felt unsure of what he was to do now that he had discovered his old friends. Only a while ago did he finally come to the conclusion that they would go separate ways, for he needed to continue this journey and it was none of his business whether they had the same objective or not.

"Oh."

Inuyasha muttered and cleared his throat, repeating what he had just said loud and clear, now acting as if he was the most fearless man in the world. Kagome couldn't help

but roll her eyes for he resembled that of a gloating teenage boy who just got laid.

"um..How so?" Truthfully, Kagome knew exactly how. She had remembered Miroku to be like an older brother to her and Inuyasha, sensible and collective even at the young age of 10. It was quite a shock to find out just how...unsensible he had become.

"That fucking perverts been going around the village women asking..."

"asking?.."

Inuyasha halted, held his hair in a bunch just for the effect and turned to face Kagome with a 'dashing smile', that mocked the houshi.

"Ohhh ladeeeeeeeeyy, you have such beautiful eyesssss...would you like to bear my child?"

Obviously, the houshi usually attempted to court women with lines that were a lot more clever but Inuyasha felt that it had put the point across that

the houshi was just too damn perverted for his own good.

Inuyasha waited for a reaction, he was hoping maybe a look of disgust, disapprovement because if the houshi ever decided to switch on his 'charm' to Kagome, she would

not be deceived by the deadly illusion also known as...well lets just say 'Mirokujutsu'.

For a second, Kagome just stared wide eyed not registering the fact that Inuyasha was mocking the houshi. Maybe it was his fake, (still a smile nonetheless) smile that

dazed her a little but when she realized what he was actually trying to do, her face broke out into embarrassing blush partly because of her_ stupid stupid misunderstanding._

Inuyasha who was staring, saw the blush creep up onto her face and within seconds he went red in the face for he understood what had happened. They both sat there red in the face, Inuyasha fidgeting and trying to explain.

"Um...um yea that..wasn't..."

With great timing, they looked up to find Miroku observing in the background. Inuyasha and Kagome could do nothing but look up and give him a weak embarassed smile.

* * *

Later on...

"I saw the whole thing at the forest" Miroku calmly mentioned.

Inuyasha immediately went back to merging into the colour of his red kimono and growled to himself.

"and I believe you now owe me money"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"You've stolen an original line from yours truly and used it to court lady Kagome" Miroku gave him the disapproving look, often used when a child does something wrong. He shook his head and gestured with his hand for some gold.

Inuyasha unsheathes his sword, for he was going to make Miroku shut up.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Miroku has some news to share and we're only a little closer to finding her...**

Authors note: Konnichiwa!

I am a fanartist attempting to write fics, so my writing structure might be all over the place '. Im aiming to create a story with a serious plot but with some humor and fluff...and of course avoid cliches at all costs but gosh, it seems so difficult! It would be wonderful if you could tell me if the story made you want to read on or not.


End file.
